Beauty and The Wolf: Part 1
by sparklelove4
Summary: It was by chance that Renesmee's tire popped on the trip back to Fork's. It was by chance Jacob Black owned a shop two miles down the road. It was by chance that these two found their way back to each other. But why were they separated in the first place, and how come Nessie's parents never mentioned him. Find out! Rated M for lemons and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I know I should be focusing on my two other stories but this came to me while I was running today and I couldn't get it out of my head. So here it is let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the storyline **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Chance**

**Nessie POV**

I knew there was something weird about me since I was little. Well, besides the fact that I was a half human, half vampire child, there was something definitely different about me. I could never figure out what it was, but for some reason I felt like a piece was missing from me.

I was born in Forks, Washington and lived there for a small part of my childhood. The Volturi, who are the royal family of our kind, tried to kill me when they thought I was an immortal child. Lucky for me, my Aunt Alice came to the rescue bringing another hybrid, named Nahuel, to prove that we would not kill all of civilization.

After the almost battle, my parents wanted to spend the small amount of time I had left as a child alone, so the three of us moved to Vermont. I loved Vermont but I missed my crazy aunts and uncles so we decided to move back towards them. My family had also spent the last 15 years traveling and enjoying time with their friends, so this would be the first time they have been back to Washington in a while to.

My parents went back before I did, because they aid they wanted to set up the new house before I got there. But to be honest, I think it is because they wanted to do the dirty without me around. They have always been gross that way. Anyway, we were moving back into the old house in Forks, and I couldn't have been more excited. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue lived there, and Seth and Leah were always cool to be around and I was looking forward to getting to know them better.

My dad got me a silver Volvo before we left town, and so I packed it up with all my stuff and for the past few days I've been driving to Washington. It was nice but also boring as hell. If I heard Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble" on the radio one more time I was seriously going to suck someone dry.

I was just outside of Port Angles when my tire popped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I rolled my eyes before getting out. I checked the back of the car, and of course there were no spare tires. I was so screwed. I whipped out my phone and searched for the nearest Auto Shop, lucky for me there was one three miles down the road.

I called the phone number and within 10 minutes the shop had sent a tow truck to pick up my car. The driver, whose name was Paul, helped me into the passenger side and a little while later we were in front of Black Auto Shop.

"Walk right in the front door Miss, and tell Ashley at the front desk your name and information and she will tell you all the details." Paul said. I smiled and said thank you before heading inside. The inside of the shop was small and Ashley's desk was in the same room as the work being done.

"Good afternoon! How may I help you?" The brown haired girl said in a happy voice.

"Hi, my tire popped and Paul just brought it in to get fixed." I answered.

"Okay, what is your name?" She asked beginning to type on the computer.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen." As soon as I said my name silence filled the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin dropped. All the men working turned and gawked at me, but Ashley continued on typing.

"Okay, it should take about a half hour. You can wait in the lounge area over there." She smiled and pointed. I walked over and pulled out my phone to call my parents and let them know what happened. I was sitting their playing temple run on my phone trying to ignore the fact that a bunch of 6 foot 5 Native American looking men were all staring at me.

I recognized their scent. Wolves? It must be Seth and Leah's pack I thought. I wonder if any of them remembered me from when I was little but I was to shy. Moments later I heard a husky voice whisper asking where she was and then a man appeared in front of me. He wasn't just any man. He was the man.

He was my soul mate. I just knew it, as crazy as that sounds. He was about 6 foot 7, tan, and painfully handsome. That moment I felt whole. Like he was my missing piece. My heart was fluttering uncontrollably.

"Renesmee Cullen?" He asked in his sexy voice. He had a huge smile on his face like he knew something I didn't.

"Yes." I squeaked out. Wow he totally thinks I'm weird. He stuck out his hand and I touched his with mine and it was like a shock went through me. It was good feeling, a great feeling actually.

"I'm Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but let me know what you think! Reviews are always nice :)**

**~Sparklelove**


	2. Jacob

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It made me really excited! Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob**

**Nessie POV**

"I'm Jacob Black." The man said in a sure voice. I knew him from somewhere but I could not remember. Jake kept smiling at me as I continued to think how I knew him. I could tell by his strong wolf scent that he belonged to the pack, but there was something different about his scent. I couldn't put my nose on it, (pun intended) but something about it was alluring.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked politely. He stared intensely at me for a moment obviously deep in thought.

"Yes, we've met before. Why don't we go talk up in my office?" He asked unsure if he should have asked in the first place. Now usually I would never go into a strange man's office, but I felt so comfortable with him, so at ease that I figured it would be safe.

"Yes, that's fine." He turned on his heel and started toward the stairs. All the wolves literally gawked at me as I walked by. I don't know if it was because I was beautiful or if it was because I was following a man I barely knew into his office. I know the beautiful thing sounded cocky, but I knew I was pretty. I had my mother's chocolate brown eyes but my hair, height, and facial features all belonged to my dad. I was the spitting image of him although I was only 5'9.

We walked down the old hallway until we came up to a glass door that read Jacob Black President, in black letters. He opened the door and we walked into the office that was surprisingly small. He gestured for me to sit down on the cushioned seat in front of his desk, and walked around to his seat.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess that the Cullen's are moving back to Forks?" He said sarcastically, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes, sorry I don't mean to be rude, but how do I know you again? Did you fight against the Volturi with my family?" I smiled apologetically. I saw hurt and sadness flash across his face, and I immediately felt sorry for asking.

"Your parents never mentioned me? Not even once?" He asked in a quiet voice. When I shook my head no, he stood up silently and walked towards the windows and gazed out. "I was best friends with your mother in high school, I was supposed to be in your parents wedding, and when she was pregnant with you, I was there with her everyday. The packs were split, Leah, Seth, and myself were our own pack, and the other pack was the rest of the wolves. I fought along side your family in the battle though too." He said turning around to face me. He looked sad, not like he was going to cry sad, but just sad.

"Yes, that's what I remember you from. You were one of the worst memories I have, you just look so different, in a good way of course, you've turned into a handsome grown up." I smiled. Holy crap did I really just say that? What the fuck Renesmee? Get your shit together.

That made him laugh, "You turned into quite the beautiful grown up yourself. You may be fifteen, but you could pass for an eighteen year old."

"Thanks. So when did you open the shop?" I asked. He came back over and sat at the desk.

"About a year ago, I went to Dartmouth and got my business degree and decided to open up shop. I'm actually going to open another one between La Push and Forks later this year. Are you in school?" He asked pouring two glasses of water and handing one to me.

"Thanks, and no, I graduated from the Pensley Academy in Vermont this past Spring. I'm taking a year off from school to work on my fashion designs. I want to be a fashion designer." I smiled. I loved fashion and loved to design my own line.

"That's great, good for you. Your parents and the rest of the Cullen's must be really proud. How are your parents by the way?" He laid back in his chair and stretched. His shirt grew tight when he stretched and his muscles were perfect. He was a fucking god.

"There good, annoying but good. They are still all over each other after all this time. It is good though, to know that fifteen years later they are still in love. I want that someday. Being a half-vampire, half-human though makes it kind of hard. Men would run away screaming, if I told them my secret." I said looking down and playing with my hands. I honestly was worried that I would never find someone to be with.

"Nessie, you never have to worry about that. Your drop dead gorgeous and any man would be lucky to have you. Your soul mate could be sitting right in front of you, you might just not know it yet." My heart skipped a beat and my stomach filled with butterflies when he said that. The way he said it though, sounded like he was referring to himself. Did he feel the same electricity as I did when we touched? "I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable Nessie." He stuttered out. Did he just call me Nessie?

"No it did not make me uncomfortable Jake. It actually made my heart race." Shit! Did I just say that out loud.

"Mine too." He stared hungrily at me. I stared back with the same intensity, and the sexual tension began to build.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" He asked in his sexy husky voice. I wanted to climb on top of him and rip his clothes off. It was taking all the self control I had to not to though.

Suddenly he stood up and walked over to me and held out his hand. He pulled me up and brought me close to him. Our noses touched and he skimmed his nose along mine. "Your sexy you know that?" I managed to squeak out. In the next minute he spun me around and put me on top of his desk. He leaned over me and pushed his knee in between my legs to open them, I happily obliged.

"Your so fucking hot." He slammed his lips against mine and we kissed passionately until we were interrupted with a knock.

"Go away!" Jake yelled out of breath.

"Jake, it's Quil. Your girlfriend is here."

"Shit." He whispered.

What the fuck did Quil just say?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Expect another capter Friday! **

**~Sparklelove**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Red Wine

**A/N: Hello pretty people! Sorry for the wait! I just got back from a trip to Ireland and I didn't have much time to use the computer over there! Here is the new chapter! This chapter does contain lemons in it, so if you don't like reading lemons or are uncomfortable with them it's at the very end of the chapter so just skip it if you like! Thank you for all the reviews and follows it makes my day! Please read and review! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Red Red Wine**

**Nessie POV**

What the fuck did he just say?

"Oh shit." Jacob backed up from me with a panicked look on his face. I jumped off the desk and fixed myself by looking at the mirror on the wall. I was so angry and embarrassed I didn't know what to say. He had a girlfriend. The man of my dreams had a girlfriend. Oh my gosh, I'm a home wrecker!

"Oh shit is right. Really Jacob? You seemed like such a good guy and I was honestly about to let you screw me on top of your desk and you had a girlfriend? I can't believe this." I said grabbing my purse and heading for the door.

"Wait Renesmee! It's not what you think!" He said grabbing my wrist stopping me before I turned the handle and walked out the door.

"Wait for what Jake? Wait for the poor girl who thinks her boyfriend is this amazing guy and introduce myself? Hi I'm Renesmee and your boyfriend was just about to fuck the lights out of me and then you showed up?" I yelled frustrated.

"Ellie and I have been together for less then a month. We are just having fun. She's not really my girlfriend, more like a girl who I'm just getting to know. I don't intend to have a future with her, she was just someone to hang out with until my soul mate came back to me." He said staring into my eyes. As much as I tried not to, for some reason I believed him. "Please, just meet me for dinner tonight and we can talk okay?" He begged.

"What about my family?" I said. No Nessie do not give in. Don not give in. DO NOT GIVE IN!

"Call and tell them that your tired and your going to spend the night at the Holiday Inn right down the road. I'm sure they will understand." He said trying to be convincing.

"Okay." What are you doing Nessie? "Pick me up at 7, at the Holiday Inn." I said before walking out. I walked passed the secretary desk where I saw a young girl with black hair talking to the girl behind the counter. She smiled at me, I assumed she was Ellie since Jake walked out a second later and gave her a hug.

"Ellie, I didn't know you were coming?" He said in a surprise tone. "It's good though, cause we need to talk." That's the last I heard before walking out the door and getting into my car. I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together before I called my parents. Surprisingly, they were okay with me coming a day late, and the next thing I knew I was pulling into a spot at the Holiday Inn.

It was 6:00 p.m. when I walked into my hotel room. I set my stuff down and walked over to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was I thinking? I was wrecking a relationship, and I didn't even know Jacob. As wrong as it was, it felt so damn good. He was sexy, smart, and motivated and I was so drawn to him. When I kissed him, I felt so drawn to him, so connected. It was like he was my soul mate, my other half. That's weird isn't it? That I felt so connected to a person I spent ten minutes with? Crap, I'm talking to myself. In a bathroom. At the Holiday Inn. Wow, my life has gone down hill in the last couple of hours, but I couldn't help but smile.

I looked through my outfits and found a navy blue dress that was strapless and sexy, yet classy and elegant. It was perfect. I slid on the dress, and found a pair of cheetah print Steve Madden shoes and put them on. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, put on some read lipstick and I was ready to go at 7 p.m. when I heard a knock on the door.

"Holy shit your so fucking hot." Jacob stood in an Armani grey suit with a pink shirt and grey tie. He looked so delicious that it was taking everything I had not to jump his bones right there. No, focus Nessie, this guy has a girlfriend.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I winked grabbing my Tory Burch clutch and closing my door. He held out his arm and I took it and the two of us walked out front to his Range Rover. It was black, so hot.

He opened the door for me and I got in. As soon as he got in, he sped off into the direction of Port Angeles. "So where are we going to eat?" I asked curiously.

"A French Restaurant called Café Normandy it's downtown." He smiled at me. We talked about a few different things for the rest of the ride and we pulled up to the restaurant in about fifteen minutes.

We walked inside and were greeted by a young red head at the hostess stand. "Mr. Black, so good to see you again." She smiled eyeing me up and down.

"You to Liz. Did you decide where you are going to go next year?" He asked politely as she walked in the direction of the tables and we followed.

"Yes, I'm going to Harvard." She said as we walked to a secluded table out on the porch. The porch had beautiful lights and looked out over the city.

"That's wonderful, Liz. You'll do great there." He smiled as he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Black. Enjoy your meal." She said before walking away.

"Is she another girl you tried to bang in your office to?" I asked in a half joking, half serious voice. He looked at me confused.

"Actually, no. Her father is my lawyer and handles all my legal stuff for the shop. I let her intern last summer as my assistant." He smiled before looking down at his menu.

"Jacob, what is this? Is this a date? Or is this just you trying to get in my pants?" I asked and he set his menu down.

"It's a date Renesmee. I don't know who you think I am, but I am not using you. I have full intention of dating you. Am I the only one that felt the connection in my office today?" He shot back at me.

"You have a girlfriend Jake. You can't just cheat on her." I said exasperated.

"No, I had a girlfriend. I dumped her today right after you left." He smiled. Just then the waiter came up and asked us what we wanted to drink, Jacob ordered us a bottle of the nicest red wine they had.

"So you're still in the pack I asked?" Flipping through the menu.

"Yes, I'm the alpha actually." He said smiling at me. I dropped my menu.

"What happened to Sam and Paul?" I asked curiously the last I had know, Sam was the alpha.

"Those two, along with Jared quit the pack for their families. They are all married with children now." He answered setting down his menu.

"And you don't want a family?" I asked taking a sip of the red wine the waiter had just brought.

"Of course I do. I would have 10 kids if I could. I don't know how my future wife would feel about that, but I love kids. I have a couple of nieces and nephews and I would love to have my own son or daughter in the near future." He looked at me with such adoration, his eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. Whenever he talked about his soul mate, or anything about love, the way he said it made me think he was trying to tell me that I was his soul mate. As weird as it is, I was beginning to think I was the one for him.

"Ten kids? I don't know about that. Ten kids would drive any woman crazy. Maybe seven kids." I laughed. He looked at me and smiled again with what seemed like pure love in his eyes. The waiter came then and took our dinner orders.

"So what are your parents going to say when you bring me home?" I nearly spit out my wine when he said that. Was he serious? This is our first date, and he's talking about meeting my family? Well not meeting them I guess, but you know what I'm saying.

"Jake, this is our first date. We barely know each other!" I nervously laughed.

"Actually, Nessie. I know you pretty well. I know that your beautiful, kind, smart and a vegetarian vampire. Your favorite color is blue, you look like your dad, but have your mother's eyes from when she was human. I know that if it wasn't for me, you would've never had the nickname Nessie. I know that you want to get married, hopefully to me, and you would give me seven children." He said scooting up in hid chair and taking my hand in his. "I know this is fast, but I want you to know I'm in this for the long run. I know it sounds crazy, and scary and stupid, but I want you." He said stroking his thumb back and forth across my hand. I just sat there completely dumbfounded. Wow, Jacob was amazing. I honestly knew at that moment that I we were meant to be.

"Okay." I said smiling and leaning in. He leaned in giving me a chaste kiss, I could still feel the passion though, and then said okay. The waiter brought our steaks soon and we ate in silence just gazing at each other. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I knew the second we walked out of here we would be ripping each other's clothes off.

We both ate hurriedly, and Jacob paid the check as soon as we were done and we dashed out of there. The whole car ride back to the hotel, Jacob had his hand between my legs stroking the skin on my thighs I was already soaked by the time we pulled up at the hotel. We ran in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he was on me. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him and we passionately kissed the whole ride up and into the hotel room.

He carried me to the bed ripped his shirt off and without warning shoved a finger into my core. I've never done anything like this before, sure I had been kissed, but never anything more. He moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger.

"Damn babe, your so wet for me already." He said before dropping to his knees. Even on his knees he still towered over the bed. He gently pulled off my underwear before dipping his tongue into my folds. I moaned and writhed beneath him and sultry touch. He moved so expertly through my core and made his way up to my nub taking it between his teeth and nipping at it.

"Oh my… Jake, please what baby?" He said in his husky voice. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I knew I was about to release.

"Don't stop, oh my gosh…" I moaned and dug my hands in his hair. I was on the edge now and he knew it.

"Cum for me Ness, let it go. Let me taste how good you are." He said planting wet kisses and that was it. I came hard and fast and I had never felt so good. He sat up and kissed me as he undid his pants and took off his underwear. I sat up breaking the kiss and began taking off my dress when I noticed his cock.

"You have a huge dick." Both my hands flew to my mouth. Did I really just say that out loud. He looked up at me and saw me blushing and laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed baby it's so hot when you say dirty things to me. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad that you think I have a big cock. I'm about to fuck you with it." He said in a husky voice.

I could already tell this was going to be a good night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**XOXO,**

**~Sparklelove**


	4. Chapter 4: Lust

**A/N: Hello pretty people! Thank you for the reviews and reading my story! I know I ended yesterdays chapter in the middle of a lemon and I know how annoying that was so as a small treat I'm posting this as a sneak peak for what your going to read in chapter 5! Chapter 5 should be posted on monday so be sure to check then! This chapter is really really short but I figured I would post it! Please R and R! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the twilight series**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lust**

**Nessie POV**

This was going to be a good night.

"Are you ready baby?" Jake asked leaning back and looking at me. The view I had right now was spectacular. Jake had the body of Greek god. He was tall, and muscular, and his stomach and chest muscles were perfectly sculpted.

"Yes." I whispered and opened up my legs as wide as they could go. Jake smiled and slid the condom he had on to his length. He eased us onto the bed again and I could feel him teasing my entrance. "Jake, can you go slow at first? I've never done this before.." I said in a shaky voice. I knew that he was huge and I had a feeling that if I didn't warn him he could probably do some serious damage.

He sat up quickly after I said that. "You're a virgin?" He asked in a panic. Was that a problem?

"Is that a problem?" I asked defensively. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yes. I'm a virgin to Ness. We can't do this Nessie. Not now, and not here. This moment is supposed to be special. We can't make love for the first time at the Holiday Inn. I want it to be romantic." He said rolling over and leaning on his elbow so he could look at me.

"Jake, it's okay, I'm ready." I said confidently.

"No. I can't have my future wife losing her virginity in a hotel room." He said in a soft voice. That made my heart melt. I was going to be his future wife.

"Okay, your right." I said snuggling up to his chest. He gave me a kiss on the nose before pulling the covers over us. We both drifted off listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

The next morning I woke up before Jake and I smiled as soon as I saw his face. He was so cute while he was sleeping, so peaceful. He had a smile on his lips and he looked so perfect.

I know it sounds crazy, and stupid, but I loved the thought that I could wake up to him, every morning for forever. He stirred after awhile and his legs began to move in between mine. He opened his eyes and gave me a lopsided grin. Why was he so sexy?

"We have a big day today." He whispered.

"We do, do we?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. We have to go talk to your family." He said rolling onto his back.

"What!" I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I mean don't you think they should know were together?" He asked,

"I mean yeah they should, but I don't think now is a good time." I sat getting up out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I put a bathrobe on and came back out. "I should probably go tell them first, and then you can come over for dinner or something." I said tying the strings.

"Okay if that's what you want to do. You know they are going to go crazy right?" He laughed. He was right. My parents were going to flip the fuck out when they heard I was sleeping with the enemy, literally.

"If they do, they do. They are just going to have to except it." I said walking over and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Your right babe. I have to go to work now, call me later and tell me what time I should come over." He said getting out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"Will do, see ya later." I said as he kissed me again and walked out the door.

I got in the shower and washed off the mess Jake had made last night. I smiled at the way he touched me and caressed me and I wish we had gone all the way. Although, I do love the respect he had for me. I gathered my bags and checked myself in the mirror.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thank for reading! Reviews are nice ;)**


End file.
